Moonlight Shadow
by Alinore
Summary: Cette histoire se situe entre Joy 5X06 et Last Resort 5X09 . Donc Spoilers... Huddy mais surtout House Addict.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire se situe entre Joy (5X06) et Last Resort (5X09)  
Je l'ai commencée avant de savoir pour la prise d'otages mais comme vous le verrez, à part le nom, les deux situations n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre.  
Je suis absolument nulle pour les trucs médicaux.... Et j'espère ne pas avoir écrit trop de bêtises en ce qui concerne le Japon et la culture nipponne. Si c'est le cas, que les connaisseurs veuillent bien me pardonner..._

**Novembre 2008.**

- Vous tenez le coup ?

- Je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

La réponse, sèche, avait jailli automatiquement. Wilson lâcha un petit soupir, maudissant sa maladresse. Mais il était lui-même désemparé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège, en face de Cuddy. Ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son cran. Il fallait bien la connaître pour déceler la femme inquiète derrière l'impeccable Directrice du Plainsboro Hospital. Son maquillage dissimulait habilement ses yeux cernés et ses traits tirés. Son dos, très droit, ne s'appuyait pas contre sa chaise. Seuls les doigts de sa main gauche, crispés sur un objet invisible, trahissaient son état émotionnel. Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque. Et contrôla sa voix autant qu'il le put.

- Des nouvelles ?

Lisa Cuddy braqua son regard sur le visage défait de l'oncologue. Regretta une fraction de seconde sa dureté. Mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre la moindre faiblesse. Son estomac se noua. Non ! Ne pas penser à ce qu'"ils" pourraient leur faire. Lui faire. Sur un ton neutre, presque clinique, elle entreprit d'expliquer la situation.

- Elle est très déterminée. Elle est dangereuse. Désespérée. Une sorte de Bonnie qui truciderait la moitié de l'hôpital pour sauver son Clyde, selon House.

Sa voix n'avait pas flanché sur le nom du diagnosticien, retenu de force par une jeune femme armée et résolue à sauver son complice, blessé par balle. Un bref sourire éclaira même son visage. Quel soulagement d'avoir, même pour un court instant, entendu la voix ironique et familière. Elle avait imaginé ses yeux perçants, pour une fois sérieux, et ce petit pli vertical entre ses sourcils, alors qu'il détaillait les exigences de la preneuse d'otages.

- Elle est prête à tout. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour sauver ce type. Elle se prend pour Bonnie. C'est son Clyde. Vous comprenez Cuddy ? Une tigresse. Elle est tout à fait ... comme vous. Version bridée. Alors que vous c'est plutôt version débridée. Mais je m'égare...

Elle avait deviné son sourire mi-ironique, mi-attendri dans le phrasé précis et soudain chaleureux. Et bien failli craquer. Mais sa propre voix était restée ferme. Il avait raison. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour les sortir de là.

- Ne faîtes pas le con, House. Même les chats n'ont que neuf vies.

Il avait ri. _Oui, mait'esse_. Elle avait raccroché après lui, brutalement. Et s'était détournée, cachant son visage au policier qui se tenait près d'elle.

_Elle est tout à fait comme vous._

Alors elle avait serré les poings, ri à son tour. Avait fait face à l'inspecteur Curtis, admiratif. Et le policier s'était surpris à penser qu'il n'aimerait pas l'avoir comme adversaire. Et qu'il allait être périlleux de la manipuler.

- Madame, laissez-nous nous occuper de ça, d'accord ? Nous avons l'habitude des situa...

- Inspecteur ! C'est mon hôpital, ce sont mes employés... Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez jamais jamais eu à gérer quelqu'un comme le Docteur House !

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait créer des problèmes ?

Non, en réalité, elle pensait qu'il se montrerait d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Mais qui savait ce que son esprit brillant, caustique et tordu, pourrait bien inventer ? Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart. Elle croisa le regard compréhensif du flic. Lâcha un peu du lest.

- Si quelqu'un peut se sortir de là, c'est bien lui. Et il ne fera rien de stupide. S'il était seul en cause... Mais il ne risquera pas le vie du Dr Hadley.

Le léger coup à la porte interrompit le récit de Cuddy. Alors que Curtis entrait, elle sourit à Wilson. L'objet qu'elle tenait jusque-là étroitement serré entre ses doigts tinta sur le plateau de verre. L'oncologue reconnut une balle de pistolet. LA balle. Celle que Lisa Cuddy avait elle-même retirée de l'abdomen de House, deux ans plus tôt.

Il frissonna. C'était ses amis. Tous les deux.

Et ils étaient cinglés.

***********************

House regardait le téléphone, pensif. Ça ne servait à rien de se faire du mouron pour Cuddy. Elle allait maîtriser la situation. Contrôler les angoisses de WIlson, ou pire, ses élans de sympathie. Elle négocierait avec les criminels et mènerait les flics par le bout du nez. Mais il haïssait la peur qu'il avait senti sous son assurance de surface. Il détestait la sentir fragile. Parce que... cela le rendait vulnérable aussi. Depuis ce fichu baiser et bien qu'ils aient décidé de faire _presque_ comme si rien n'était arrivé, ils étaient ... connectés. S'il y réfléchissait, cela existait entre eux depuis bien plus longtemps. Il secoua la tête. _Et merde !_ Le moment était mal choisi pour l'introspection. Une chose à la fois. Numéro Treize d'abord. La jeune femme, bien que pâle et un peu nerveuse, se maîtrisait de manière satisfaisante. Elle examinait la plaie au thorax du blessé. Il savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir. Le gars n'allait pas probablement pas s'en sortir. Mais leur propre survie dépendait du temps qu'il lui restait. Et de sa capacité à manipuler la fille.

- Hé, vous ! Ray se sent plus mal. Faites quelque chose !

Ne jamais contrarier un individu armé. Claudiquant péniblement, il passa près de l'Asiatique. Enregistra le mouvement de recul réprimé. Classa l'information comme intéressante.

- Allons, Numéro Treize, laissez-moi voir le mort en sursis.

Sa collaboratrice, pourtant habituée à ses débordements verbaux, haussa un sourcil étonné. Mais les yeux bleus du diagnosticien étaient étrangement rassurants. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Comme d'habitude, personne ne comprendrait jusqu'à ce que tout devienne lumineux et qu'ils se sentent tous très idiots.

Il ne sursauta pas quand l'arme s'enfonça durement dans ses côtes.

- S'il meurt, vous mourrez. Tout les deux.

- Alors, laissez-nous l'emmener au bloc. Il a une balle dans le ventre, une autre près du poumon. Je suis assez bon. Mais je ne fais pas de miracles. Et je ne suis même pas chirurgien. Il me faut une équipe, du matériel. Il a besoin d'un scanner. Je ne sais même pas où sont les balles.

- Vous le soignez ici. maintenant. Où bien je la descends.

- C'est ça ! Butez-la. Et qui m'assistera ? Vous ? Le flingue dans une main, les écarteurs dans l'autre ?

Son ton était dangereusement moqueur. L'arme s'enfonça un peu plus.

- Vous allez...

- Keiko.

Le gémissement interrompit le grondement de colère. Le blessé s'agitait, balbutiant des phrases incohérentes, son pistolet tremblant dans sa main fébrile. La sueur brillait sur son visage exsangue. Soudain, il se dressa, les yeux fous, une main comprimant son abdomen. Les réflexes des deux médecins jouèrent instantanément. House le saisit aux épaules alors que Numéro Treize plaquait ses jambes sur la table d'examen. L'arme tomba. La complice, vive comme l'éclair, la ramassa sans cesser de menacer les deux médecins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-le.

- On essaie juste d'éviter qu'il répande ses tripes partout. C'est dégueulasse et les femmes de ménage rechignent toujours à ramasser les viscères. Numéro Treize, une seringue de Propofol . Vite.

La jeune femme fut stoppée dans son élan par le pistolet brandi sous son nez. House se débattait toujours avec le blessé qui faiblissait à vue d'oeil.

- Bon sang, Numéro Treize, vous le distillez ou quoi cet anesthésique ?

- Pas d'anesthésique, juste un calmant, articula péniblement le truand.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Ça vous ... arrangerait que je sois dans les vapes, hein, toubib ? Ne le laisse pas faire, Keiko. Vérifie...

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

La voix était froide. L'homme venait de commettre une erreur tactique. Deuxième indice pertinent : la jeune femme était fière. Le pli vertical s'accentua sur le front du médecin. La durée de vie du patient venait de diminuer un peu plus. Enfin, si ce crétin ne voulait pas dormir...

- 150 mg de Diazepam, Numéro Treize.

Il fit la piqûre sans trop de douceur, défiant le type du regard. C'était risqué. Mais il lui fallait savoir à qui il avait à faire. Pas de réponse violente. Pas de réponse du tout. Il était hors jeu. Quand il fut suffisamment détendu par le Valium, il l'examina et s'attaqua au plus urgent. Ce fût vite réglé. Les balles n'étaient pas resorties. Et l'hémorragie abdominale interne était importante. Trop. Même un laparotomie d'urgence ne le sauverait pas.

- Vous auriez dû prendre le Docteur Cameron en otage. Elle est urgentiste. Elle adore faire de la couture. Moi, je ne suis pas doué pour les travaux d'aiguille. Elle est beaucoup plus serviable que moi... Mais je suis moins curieux.


	2. Chapter 2

L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, de ses bottes de combat jusqu'à son bonnet, se déplaçait sans remuer plus d'air qu'un moustique. Les genoux légèrement fléchis, les pieds bien à plat, il ne se fondait pas dans l'environnement, il en était un élément, totalement intégré. À tel point que le personnel médical qu'il croisait croyait avoir vu une ombre. Tant qu'il était à l'extérieur, un tel degré de "discrétion" n'était pas nécessaire. Mais c'était une seconde nature. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plan accroché à sa ceinture. Il était exactement devant de la salle indiquée. Il y pénétra, referma doucement la porte. Étudia l'agencement. Dieu bénisse les hôpitaux. Du gâteau. Peu de meubles, et surtout, pas de parquet. Après avoir minutieusement inspecté le moindre centimètre carré, il fixa son choix. Décida que l'endroit était adéquat. Il s'agenouilla, défit les sangles de son sac à dos, toujours parfaitement silencieux, aligna devant lui les différentes pièces qu'il allait devoir monter rapidement. Le patron l'avait prévenu : travail délicat. Deux "méchants", l'un grièvement blessé, l'autre prête à tout. Deux otages, dont un à la mobilité réduite. Il se permit un soupir intérieur. Il n'avait jamais les boulots faciles. Tant mieux. La difficulté gardait le professionnel aiguisé. Et en vie. Se vidant l'esprit de tout ce qui ne relevait pas de sa tâche immédiate, il commença l'assemblage.

****************

Keiko Yasamura, le corps protégé par le montant métallique de la grande baie vitrée, jetait de fréquents regards sur le parking couvert de neige du Princeton Plainsboro. Pas de nouveaux mouvements depuis l'arrivée des flics une heure plus tôt. Ceux-là mêmes qui les poursuivaient. Elle redoutait par dessus tout qu'une unité du SWAT n'intervienne. Parce qu'alors, il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'une option. Elle était prête. Mais elle avait toujours répugné à tuer. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais assassiné personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Où s'était-elle égarée dans ce chemin qui l'avait conduite de Kyoto à Princeton ? Quand avait-elle renoncé à ses rêves ? Elle secoua la tête, reporta son attention sur Ray. Ray Tagahashi. Est-ce sa faute à lui ? C'était un truand. De la pire espèce, elle le savait, n'était pas dupe de sa faconde, de son charme. Lucide mais dépendante. L'aimait-elle ? Plus exactement l'aimait-elle encore ? Et même l'avait-elle jamais aimé ? Elle l'avait rencontré trois ans auparavant. Elle était en rupture, arrivée depuis déjà deux ans aux États-Unis. Le vague cousin qu'elle avait espéré retrouver à Princeton était mort depuis longtemps. Sans boulot, sans toit et sans amis, vivotant, au bord du gouffre, elle était plus que désespérée. Ray lui était apparu comme une chance, un signe du destin. Son bagout avait fait le reste. Il lui avait fait miroiter une vie meilleure : dormir dans un lit toutes les nuits, manger à sa faim... Le paradis à portée de main.

Au début, il était prévenant. Elle se rendait compte que ça n'avait duré que le temps pour elle de se refaire une santé. Et pour lui qu'elle devienne une marchandise suffisamment attrayante pour être vendue. Mais, en quelque sorte, il avait été pris à son propre piège. Elle était belle. Plus encore pour un Nippo-Américain coincé entre deux cultures qui le rejetaient pareillement. Avec elle, il prenait une sorte de revanche. Ironiquement, elle, une pure Japonaise, maîtrisait non seulement sa langue maternelle mais aussi et à la perfection, l'anglais. Alors que lui savait à peine lire. Et n'aurait pas su dire bonjour en japonais. Quand son estomac rassasié l'avait laissé penser plus sereinement, Keiko avait compris que c'était à elle de jouer. Mettant une étrange fierté à devenir son esclave et à en faire le sien. Subjugué à la fois par sa beauté et sa soumission qu'il croyait à la fois innée et due à son amour pour lui, Ray avait choisi finalement d'en faire sa petite amie, sa complice. Et renoncé à la mettre sur le trottoir. Mais le prix à payer, s'il était différent, n'en n'avait pas été moins élevé.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Les rouvrit. Fut captée par un regard scrutateur. Comme s'il fouillait son esprit. Son âme. Elle frémit. Cet homme devrait avoir peur d'elle. Pourtant, il se montrait à la fois sarcastique et d'un calme parfait. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, surmontant elle ne savait quelle appréhension.

- Vous êtes Japonaise.

Ce n'était pas une question. Les Américains ne différenciaient pourtant que difficilement les Japonais, des Chinois ou des Coréens. Sans parler des Laotiens, Vietnamiens et autres Cambodgiens.

- Vous êtes observateur. Japonaise de la troisième génération ! Américaine donc.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Du moins pas dans votre tête.

L'arme trembla dans sa main. Elle devait se dominer. Ce type ne pouvait PAS savoir. Il jouait juste au jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la souris qui chassait.

- Vous devez faire un effort conscient pour me regarder dans les yeux. Vous avez tressailli quand j'ai pénétré votre zone de distance sociale.... Soit vos parents sont très traditionalistes pour des Japonais vivant en Amérique depuis deux générations, et vous n'êtes pas allée dans une école publique. Soit, et c'est ce que je crois, vous avez été élevée au Japon. Votre maîtrise de notre langue est parfaite. Bien trop pour une troisième génération née en Amérique. Le système scolaire japonais est très performant. Je dirais que vous êtes issue de la classe moyenne. Parents aimants mais un peu stricts ? Ado révoltée peut-être ?

Il s'était détourné d'elle dès la fin de sa première phrase, examinant Ray. Cette prévenance la surprit et la mit en colère. Elle ne voulait pas être percée à jour. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié. Elle avait fait des choix. Judicieux ou non, ils étaient siens. Et c'était ce qui importait. Des décisions personnelles, individuelles. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Pas même cet homme-là.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un grand merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, oxygène indispensable... C'est pour cela (et non sous le menace !) que mon déla de mise en ligne n'est pas trop long....  
_

_Quelques remarques à vos ... remarques. Oui, ma très chère A., il est normal que mon "homme "en noir" te fasse penser à un certain ex-marine...__Et comment ! À__ mon avis ce monsieur-là va te plaire... Sinon, je partage totalement ton avis sur le réactions des gens à House. Ils finissent par le respecter et être "attirés" par lui, parce qu'à mon avis et malgré son analyse toujours cynique et désespérée du genre humain, il a une capacité de compréhension, voire d'empathie tout à fait époustouflante. Et une sensibilité d'écorché vif, qu'il cache sous, selon une de mes expressions favorites à son propos, "une épaisse couche de sarcasmes"._

_Pour la balle qu'à conservé Cuddy... Je voulais montrer l'émotion sous le contrôle et si ses doigts crispés sur "quelquechose" me sont immédiatement venus à l'esprit, j'ai cherché un moment avec que la balle ne s'impose : pas un cadeau de House, mais quelque chose d'à la fois unique pour lui, pour elle, et un brin déjanté... Parce que garder une balle qui a failli tuer votre homme... C'est un peu bizarre quand même_

_Merci aussi pour les remarques sur la langue. Le français est décidément un monde à explorer à l'infini.... Avec ses richesses, ses étrangetés, sa concordance des temps. Personnellement je hais le présent de narration et ne l'utilises jamais. Allez savoir pourquoi... _

_Et j'ai toujours été fascinée par la magie qui veut qu'un temps puisse se mommer "plus-que-parfait". Car davantage que la perfection, ça .... c'est ... indicible, non ?_

_**********************  
_

- À quoi joue-t-il, bon sang ?

Le flic, les mains croisées nerveusement dans le dos, faisaient les cent pas devant le petit écran. Distordue par l'angle de prise de vue de la mini-caméra introduite depuis le plafond, l'image était suffisamment nette pour rendre compte de la situation. Le blessé était inconscient, ses constantes surveillées par la jolie brune. Le grand type débraillé - un médecin, vraiment ? - examinait ses plaies tout en discutant avec la Japonaise. Parce qu'il avait découvert que c'était une Japonaise...

- S'il la pousse à bout, elle risque de perdre pied, de paniquer. Et alors...

Lisa Cuddy partageait en partie les appréhensions du policier. Mais, contrairement à lui, elle pratiquait le diagnosticien depuis longtemps. Et même à distance, elle pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

- House est très .... très observateur. Il est très fort pour repérer les failles chez les gens. Leurs mensonges.

- Il est dingue !

- Oui, sans doute. Mais il n'est pas fou.

- J'apprécie la nuance ! Espérons que cette confiance aveugle ne soit pas mal placée.

Wilson vit les épaules de son amie se raidir.

- Nous connaissons bien House, inspecteur. Et même si ses intentions sont difficiles à comprendre, il ne fait rien sans une bonne raison.

- J'ai passé quelques coups de fil. Pas de casier bien sûr, mais des ... rumeurs.

Le fantôme glacial et menaçant de John Tritter frôla les médecins, traversa la pièce et s'évanouit dans l'air.

- Il n'est pas particulièrement fiable. Drogué, peut-être même suicidaire.

Cuddy se leva d'un bond, le fusilla du regard. Par réflexe, elle saisit la balle de cuivre et sortit de son propre bureau en claquant la porte.

- J'ai touché un point sensible Docteur Wilson ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

L'oncologue avait pâli, les souvenirs remontant à la surface. L'overdose de House, son arrestation, les ordonnances falsifiées, l'audience devant le juge. Et plus tard, le couteau dans la prise électrique, le caisson hyperbare,... Il grimaça : l'opération qui avait failli lui griller le cerveau.... à cause de lui. Une bouffée de honte l'envahit.

- Docteur ?

Il se ressaisit.

- Il n'est pas suicidaire. Il ne tient pas à sa vie autant qu'il le devrait, j'en ai peur. Mais...

Un sourire soudain éclaira son visage. Le flic haussa les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il être amusé dans de telles circonstances ?

- Mais ?

- House est bien trop curieux pour être suicidaire. Tant qu'il lui restera une énigme, médicale ou non, à résoudre, il s'accrochera à la vie. Et cette fille l'intrigue. Vous savez, il va la faire parler. Il saura tout d'elle. Et même davantage.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

- Non. De lui. Il est... bon, très bon. Et puis, il a vécu au Japon. Alors qui sait ? Il pourra peut-être établir un lien avec elle. Il n'aime pas les gens, il est n'est pas sociable, mais malgré tout il est doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Et le Docteur Cuddy ? Je trouve ses réactions bien ... épidermiques. Qu'y a-t-il entre eux ? Si elle est trop impliquée...

- Ne tentez pas de l'écarter. L'hôpital est son bébé.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Dr Wilson.

- Ils sont amis. Depuis plus de vingt ans.

- Et ?

- Et ... c'est compliqué.

- Je vois.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

Il n'allait pas lui dire que Cuddy ferait - avait déjà fait - n'importe quoi et même pire pour protéger ou sauver House. Comme mentir devant un juge et risquer son poste, sa carrière et accessoirement perdre son droit d'exercer. Et à l'époque ils étaient moins proches qu'aujourd'hui. Que ceux-là seraient depuis longtemps ensemble s'ils étaient moins obsédés par leur besoin de tout maîtriser. Et leur trouille abyssale à s'engager.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle devait à tout prix se calmer. Elle avait vu la manœuvre du flic trop tard. S'était laissé surprendre. Elle, qui était rompue aux manoeuvres politiques, s'était faite avoir. Elle inspira profondément. Tout ça c'était la faute de cet idiot, de cet insupportable boiteux de malheur. Il était le seul à la mettre dans cet état. Même de loin. Une main se posa avec précaution sur son épaule. Elle essuya rageusement une larme, échappée à son rigoureux contrôle, se dégagea doucement. Se contenir. Faire face. Wilson aussi était soucieux. Et encore fragile.

- Enfin, quoi, Wilson ? Coma, crise cardiaque, overdose et maintenant ça ? Il est insupportable ! J'en ai ma claque, vraiment... Je jure que cette fois, je vais le virer.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu être otage... délibérément.

- Je suis sûre qu'il se régale. L'enfoiré !

- Il se tire toujours d'affaire. Je ne sais pas comment ni même pourquoi. Mais c'est comme ça, Lisa, il faut y croire.

- James, si jamais il ne...

Elle porta la main à bouche comme si empêcher les mots de vivre suffisait à conjurer le sort. Malgré sa réelle inquiétude, Wilson croyait ce qu'il avait dit à Cuddy. House s'en sortirait. C'était le moment rêvé pour un peu de manipulation. Qu'au moins cette catastrophe soit utile à quelque chose. Il se lança, courageusement, mais prêt à battre en retraite au cas où.... Cuddy était à fleur de peau. Inutile de l'énerver.

- Ça va aller Lisa !

- Promis ? supplia-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Juré ! Demain tout sera oublié et vous en profiterez pour lui parler.

- Parler de quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, si vite, qu'elle se trahit toute seule.

- De la balle extraite de son corps et que vous gardez comme ... un talisman ? De vos sentiments.

Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester.

- Docteur Cuddy !

- Oui, Brenda ?

L'infirmière, d'ordinaire si rigide et impassible, se précipitait vers eux. Son air bouleversé, si inhabituel, glaça la jeune femme.

- Venez vite !

Les deux médecins se précipitèrent. L'inspecteur Curtis, se tenait aux aguets, l'arme au poing, avec trois de ses collègues, devant la salle de soins n°1.

***************************

- Numéro Treize !

Négligeant l'arme pointée sur lui, House se précipita vers sa collaboratrice. Non mais quelle idiote ! Il s'agenouilla péniblement près de la jeune femme, chercha son pouls. La carotide battait follement sous ses doigts. Soulagé, il examina minutieusement son crâne. Elle frémit et ne peut retenir un gémissement quand il toucha la bosse qui formait déjà sur le haut de sa tête. Un sacré coup de crosse. Cette frêle Japonaise avait plus de force qu'il ne paraissait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je vous signale que le cinglé dans cette pièce, c'est moi !

- Je suis désolée... Je...

- C'est bon. On ne va pas en faire un roman fleuve non plus.

Il se releva, et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit sans réfléchir à ce que ce geste avait de surprenant, et se retrouva debout, légèrement étourdie. Croisa son regard perçant. Il se pencha vers elle chuchota à son oreille.

- On va s'en sortir. Laissez-moi faire.

- Taisez-vous ! Revenez ici, tous les deux !

Mettant en évidence ses mains, House s'avançant vers le meuble où étaient rangés les médicaments et les instruments de chirurgie.

- Je vais juste désinfecter la plaie, d'accord ? Et lui donner du paracétamol. Ce serait bien si elle s'asseyait pour les soins et s'allongeait ensuite.

Il veillait à ce que sa voix soit le plus neutre possible. Professionnelle. Ni suppliante, ni arrogante. Il avait établi un semblant de contact avec la preneuse d'otages. Et voilà que Numéro Treize foutait tout en l'air ! Elle s'était précipitée sans crier gare, tentant de désarmer leur agresseur. Un coup de folie qui ne lui vaudrait qu'une énorme bosse et quelques maux de tête... Cette Keiko était très maîtresse d'elle-même. Heureusement.

En silence, il soigna rapidement la plaie de la jeune femme, la rassurant par ses gestes efficaces et doux. Il comprenait sa terreur. Ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'il l'avait laissé voir... Il l'aida à s'allonger, pressa doucement son épaule avant de se redresser et de retourner s'installer sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.... Se gardant bien de parler. Laissant la tension retomber. Un peu plus tard, il se leva de nouveau, cherchant son approbation du regard, et examina le blessé. L'homme était stabilisé. Du moins en apparence. Il était très pâle, il transpirait abondamment et son pouls était bien trop rapide.

************************

Curtis croisa le regard angoissé de la directrice du Princeton Plainsboro. Quand il avait vu la Japonaise frapper le Dr Hadley, il s'était précipité dehors. Réflexe conditionné mais maladroit, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Un peu embarrassé, il fit signe à ses hommes de rester en alerte, et du geste convia les deux médecins à retourner dans le bureau. Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Cuddy et Wilson scrutaient minutieusement les images, cherchant à se rassurer. La blessure de Numéro Treize n'avait pas l'air grave. Mais ils n'avaient pas vu ce qui s'était passé. La voix profonde derrière eux les fit bondir.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Cette fille n'a pas frappé trop fort. Remarquable self-control, d'ailleurs.

- Docteur Cuddy, Docteur Wilson, je vous présente Darren Parks. C'est lui qui...

- ... a installé la caméra.

- Oui, madame.

- Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas jouer les cow-boys !

Il considéra quelques secondes la belle femme brune en tailleur gris impeccable. Très séduisante, très autoritaire. Très inquiète aussi. Elle fronçait les sourcils en louchant sur l'équipement lourd dont il était bardé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là, Madame.

- Vous êtes convaincu ou vous dites ça pour nous rassurer ?

Elle détestait les armes. Elle détestait les Rambos en tous genre. Elle détestait toute cette montée de testostérone. _Les hommes ! _

Un lent sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme en noir.

- Vous devez me croire, Madame. Une mission réussie c'est celle où pas un coup de feu n'est tiré. Votre ... collaborateur se débrouille très bien.

Elle s'était déjà détournée, indifférente à sa légère ironie. De nouveau accaparée par le moniteur. Et devinait-il, par l'homme qui parlait. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Curtis. Ne lui renvoya que son expression la plus granitique. Il avait toujours détesté fouiner dans la vie intime des gens. Cette dame-là tenait visiblement beaucoup à ce collègue pour le moins atypique. Et si elle pouvait gérer son angoisse, le reste la regardait.

***************************

- Quand avez-vous cessé d'être une enfant heureuse ?

Numéro Treize s'était redressée, tremblante et nauséeuse. Le dos calé contre le mur froid, elle avait fermé les yeux. La conversation, totalement surréaliste entre House et leur ravisseuse, lui parvenait à travers un brouillard assourdi et cotonneux. Elle se concentra, intriguée par l'attitude de son patron. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ? Elle était familiarisée avec ses manipulations en tous genres, ses paris tordus, ses métaphores plus ou moins éducatives. Elle admirait le médecin, son intuition et son génie, même si elle réprouvait ses méthodes. Quant à l'homme ... Honnête, elle admettait que même si elle le trouvait imbuvable, odieux, elle aimait son sens de la dérision, sa faculté à se moquer de lui-même. Elle avait été surprise de son aide, de sa prévenance, tout à l'heure. Mais ce qu'elle entendait là était encore différent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tâcha d'observer discrètement la scène. House était assis sur une chaise, les deux pieds sur le bord du lit de diagnostic, dans une position nonchalante qui lui était habituelle. Elle était stupéfaite par son attitude décontractée, attentive, presque bienveillante. Comme s'il était touché par cette femme. Et elle devait bien admette que d'une part, il semblait sincère et que d'autre part, les accents graves et presque doux de sa voix, pour une fois vierge de toute ironie, appelait les confidences. Estomaquée, elle réalisa que House était doué d'empathie. Et cela sans effort visible. Il était encore plus dangereux qu'elle ne le pensait. Et plus intéressant. Attirant ? Ouch, ce coup sur la tête avait été peut-être plus violent qu'elle ne l'avait cru... Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas une fracture du crâne !

- Quand avez-vous cessé d'être une enfant heureuse ? Est-ce que le Japon ne vous manque pas ? Surtout au printemps lorsque les cerisiers sont en fleurs.

Après un long silence, la Japonaise répondit sans quitter son complice des yeux.

- Petite fille et même après, je ne manquais jamais le rituel qui marquait le passage du printemps à l'hiver.

- Combien avez-vous raté de O-Hanami ?

- Ce sera le cinquième.

- Les pique-niques géants dans les parcs. Le saké qui coule à flots. C'est quelque chose de voir ces Japonais habituellement si raides dans leurs attitudes sociales, complètement bourrés. Une occasion d'échapper à l'écrasant conformisme social. De faire la fête, sans tenir compte de la hiérarchie et des codes de conduite figés.

- J'allais sur la colline d'Arashimaya. De là-haut, la vue sur Kyoto est merveilleuse. Et bien sûr, enfant, j'étais éblouie par le cerisier gigantesque du temple de Yasaka.

- Dans le parc de Maruyama , rétro-éclairé la nuit venue... Tradition et modernité !

- Vous connaissez Kyoto?

- J'y suis allé. Une fois. Mais je connais mieux le sud. Hanami. Quand le vent envole les fleurs comme une averse de neige douce et odorante. Parfois, les flocons gelés de Princeton me ramènent irrésistiblement à Okinawa. La perfection éphémère qui se disperse, que les badauds foulent du pied. La fin de l'hiver, le renouveau. _Sous un voile de lune. Ombre de fleur. Ombre de femme ! _

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, ses propos réduits à un murmure. Ses traits étaient apaisés. Comme s'il était loin de cette salle de consultations, de l'arme braquée sur lui, du moribond à ses pieds, et de son assistante effondrée contre le mur. La sincérité de ses mots, la mélancolie sur son visage déstabilisaient Keiko Yasamura.

- C'est un haïku de Sôseki Natsume. Pourquoi me faites vous ça ?

Le regard bleu électrique, encore voilé de souvenirs croisa les yeux noirs hantés par les démons du passé. Il se détourna, comme indifférent.

- J'ai aimé le Japon. Le contrôle extrême et les débordements du O-Hanami. Les conventions si rigides et la beauté dépouillée des haïkus. Uchi-Shoto, le dedans et le dehors. Les pensées privées et les pensées publiques. Paradoxes fascinants. C'est toujours Okinawa qui annonce le printemps dans l'archipel. C'était excitant d'être les premiers à entrer dans la nouvelle saison. Comme un privilège. Comme si la promesse du bonheur nous arrivait plus tôt.

- _haru no yo wa _

_sakura ni akete _

_shimai kerii._

- La nuit de printemps s'achève, le jour se lève sur les cerisiers.

- Vous parlez japonais.

- J'ai peur d'être un peu rouillé. Mais si vous me jurez d'être indulgente, je veux bien m'y remettre...


	5. Chapter 5

- C'est malin ! Ça ne va pas nous aider. J'aurai dû faire appel à un interprète.

Le flic était furieux. Wilson et Cuddy à peine surpris.

- Wilson ? Est-ce que le Docteur Tanaka est de service, aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite.

- Nous avons un dermatologue de Tokyo, en stage pour quelques mois.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça, selon vous ?

Wilson sortit en coup de vent. Cuddy était captivée par les images sur l'écran. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre, de l'émouvoir d'une façon inattendue. Elle le connaissait certes mieux que bien d'autres, et même que Wilson, à certains égards. Mais parler le Japonais en plus du Chinois et de l'Indi ? Amateur de haïkus ? Plus surprenant encore, cette proximité avec cette étrangère, cette presque complicité avec elle. House n'était pas homme à faire des confidences. Mêmes à ses plus proches amis. Et le peu qu'il avait livré à cette Keiko était beaucoup pour lui. La main sur son bras la tira de ses pensées.

- Docteur Cuddy ?

- Pourquoi Tanaka est-il chez nous ? Sans doute pour perfectionner son ... Oh, vous voulez dire, House ? Pour gagner sa confiance, la ramener à une attitude plus ... sociable.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'y croire ?

- C'est que ... associer sociabilité et House dans la même phrase c'est inhabituel. Contradictoire... Il est ... Il n'a pas vraiment .....

Un coup discret. Wilson entra suivi d'un homme de taille moyenne, impeccable dans un costume trois pièces plutôt sévère, mais le visage avenant. Après plusieurs courbettes en direction de la Doyenne et de l'inconnu qui se tenait près d'elle, le Docteur Haku Tanaka prit la parole.

- Docteur Cuddy, le docteur Wilson m'a exposé la situation. Je suis profondément navré d'apprendre que le comportement d'une compatriote entache l'honneur de mon pays. Si je puis vous aider en quoi que...

- Vous pourriez traduire la conversation ? Votre collègue a décidé de parfaire son japonais.

Profondément choqué par la grossièreté du policier, Tanaka exécuta une courbette minimale dont le mépris, évidemment, échappa totalement à Curtis. Il croisa le regard désolé et suppliant du Docteur Cuddy, une femme charmante qui l'avait très bien accueilli dans son hôpital. Son comportement manquait de l'exquise modestie des femmes de son pays mais Tanaka le lui pardonnait volontiers. Il se targuait d'avoir l'esprit ouvert. Faisant abstraction de son embarras, il se concentra sur la conversation entre le Dr House et la criminelle. Il ne connaissait le diagnosticien que de réputation. Mauvaise cela va sans dire. Aussi, son étonnement grandissait-il de minute en minute sous son air impassible.

- Sa maîtrise de ma langue est impressionnante. Il est extrêmement rare qu'un ...

- Bon Dieu, que disent-ils ?

- Le Dr House raconte son séjour au Japon. Il parle des cerisiers en fleurs. De l'admiration qu'il a pour Sôseki Natsume et à quel point il aurait aimé traduire l'odeur des fleurs et les haïkus du poète en musique... À présent, il évoque des souvenirs de .... Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je doive vous traduire la suite. C'est comment dire ? Il n'y a pas mot en anglais. Ushi. Dedans. Intime.

- Dites-moi que j'hallucine ! Traduisez !

- Non.

Un simple mot asséné tranquillement mais fermement. D'un geste péremptoire de la main le Japonais stoppa la protestation du policier qui ne sut jamais à quel point son interlocuteur manquait de politesse.

- Je traduirai tout ce qui est utile. Mais je ne violerai pas la vie privée du docteur House.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes de vos commentaires. Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise (plus ou moins selon les sensibilités "latines" de chacun(e), n'est-ce pas Satai Nad ?)**

**Et donc puisque j'en suis à tes remarques Nad, euh disons que j'adore le perso de House, c'est juste. Et que je me plais à délirer un (petit) peu à ce propos. Quant à Hugh Laurie, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de talent. Et je note que tu trouves que mon addiction est un bon point ! ;-) Est-ce judicieux d'encourager le vice ?**

**Pourquoi le Japon, me direz-vous ? Parce que House y a vécu. Parce que justement la culture y est assez différente et étrangère (voire étrange). Parce que ça m'est venu je ne sais plus trop comment...**

**Lilie : Tu as tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne mon "interprétation" de House. J'idéalise à plaisir (avec bcq de plaisir il faut l'avouer). Je dirais même que c'est carrément jouissif...**

**Ceci dit je m'appuie sur ses nombreux séjours à l'étranger enfant et adolescent (dont le Japon), sur ce que l'on sait de son don pour les langues (il parle l'espagnol, le mandarin et lit l'Indi), sur le fait qu'il peut reconnaître (en hébreu !) et citer des passages entiers d'Eshet Chayil un hymne le soir du Chabbat (412). Il cite aussi par exemple Byron. Et aussi Star trek Et General Hospital...(culturellement fascinants tu en conviendras !)**

**Sinon, euh , c'est la première fois qu'on me "reproche" de publier trop vite... Mais je peux ralentir...**

**En attendant voici la suite....**

_Il s'était échappé. Une fois de plus. Son précepteur particulier discutait avec sa mère et il s'était glissé hors de la maison. Le sentiment grisant de liberté se mêlait à une légère culpabilité. À cause de son escapade, sa mère aurait encore droit à une scène. Son père - son père, vraiment ? - ressortirait les arguments mille fois exposés dans divers pays du monde : ils seraient plus en sécurité à la base, elle aurait des amies parmi les autres épouses des militaires postés à Okinawa. Et ce sale gosse ne pourrait pas échapper aux Marines qui montaient la garde... Et à sa manière douce mais tenace, elle dirait qu'elle trouvait dommage ne pas découvrir la culture du pays où ils vivaient depuis six mois et pour encore dix-huit. Qu'elle aimait cette petite maison traditionnelle et son minuscule jardin. Qu'elle avait sympathisé avec la voisine. Et que leur fils s'ennuierait à mourir et ferait encore plus de bêtises s'il se sentait privé de sa sacro-sainte liberté..._

_Après le havre de paix de la maison et du jardin, la rue grouillait de monde. Fermant un instant les yeux, le jeune Gregory House, se laissa imprégner par l'ambiance. Les bruits, les odeurs. Ses sens envoyaient des flots d'informations à son cerveau qui triait, classait, étiquetait méticuleusement chaque donnée. Il se décida à bouger. L'air était doux, et les Japonais vaquaient à leurs occupations, trop discrets pour dévisager ce jeune Gaijin, qui déambulait le nez en l'air, et les yeux grands ouverts. _

_Quelque chose le heurta brutalement. Ses réflexes jouèrent, le gardant debout. Il saisit par le col, ce qui se révéla être une minuscule petite fille. Toujours il se souviendrait de son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde une colère énorme avait incendié ses yeux d'encre. Puis le rideau s'était baissé et son visage avait pris une expression aussi indéchiffrable que celle de tous ses compatriotes... Il l'avait lâchée, la retenant simplement par l'épaule. Elle était trop jeune pour qu'il l'accable de sarcasmes... Et surtout il était curieux. D'après le peu qu'il savait de la culture locale, les enfants ne couraient pas partout ainsi dans la rue, et tous seuls._

_- Où cours-tu comme ça ?_

_Surprise qu'un étranger s'adresse à elle dans sa langue, elle lui jeta un regard en coin. L'observa un long moment. Elle ne connaissait aucun Gaijin. Ils habitaient tous la base américaine. Et ce qu'elle avait entendu sur leur compte lui avait fait peur. Il était question de bars, de bagarres, de filles. Les adultes se taisaient quand ils s'apercevaient que les enfants écoutaient. Mais ce garçon américain n'était pas assez âgé pour être un soldat. Même s'il était très grand. Elle étira le cou pour croiser de nouveau son regard. C'était très impoli mais elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux si bleus. Amusé, il attendait patiemment. Mignonne, des tresses aussi noires que ses iris. Peut-être sept ou huit ans. Plutôt sept. Quand elle parla, sa voix était fluette, agréable et laissait percer une frustration bien trop grande pour une si petite fille. Ce sentiment lui ouvrit le coeur de l'adolescent comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire._

_- Je voulais voir les cerisiers. Mais mon frère m'a enfermée. Je me suis échappée._

_La peur qu'il lisait soudain sur son visage l'alerta. Il l'observa plus attentivement. Retint un instant sa respiration. Sa main descendit lentement de l'épaule au poignet de l'enfant. Il effleura doucement la marque violette. Sa mère aurait reconnu le contrôle qu'il s'imposait dans la froideur de sa voix._

_- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?_

_Pour seule réponse, elle pinça les lèvres. Il savait. S'il la questionnait davantage, elle se fermerait. Ou mentirait. Les deux sans doute. Ses doigts glissèrent encore un peu, serrèrent les phalanges menues. Machinalement son autre main vint frotter son crâne et la bosse dissimulée par ses cheveux épais. Souvenir paternel. Il réprima un rictus, se concentra sur le présent._

_- Justement, je cherchais un guide pour me montrer la ville et m'expliquer un peu ce que c'est que cet Hanami. _

_Elle avait répondu à la pression de la grande main et lui avait offert un sourire éblouissant. _

_- Je m'appelle Tsukiyo._

_- Gregory._

_Ils avaient passé la matinée ensemble. Elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Elle lui avait donné une multitude de détails, babillant sans cesse. Elle était vive, intelligente, et bien moins ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Honnêtement, il avait reconnu que, statistiquement, il ne connaissait pas assez de petites Japonaises pour faire une évaluation correcte. Pas assez de petites filles du tout._

_Au parc, elle lui avait expliqué comment et pourquoi les Japonais se réunissaient sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Ainsi que le rite shintoïste, avec ses mots d'enfant, tout en sirotant avec délices et ravissement le coca qu'il lui avait offert. Ils s'étaient séparés à l'endroit exact de leur rencontre. Elle s'était inclinée très cérémonieusement._

_- Arigato, Gregory -san._

_- Domo arigato, Moonlight._

_Il avait tendu la main, tout aussi sérieusement. Elle l'avait serrée gravement. Puis redevenant une petite fille malicieuse, elle s'était littéralement envolée en criant "à demain", sans lui laissant le temps de refuser. Ils s'étaient revus souvent, développant une relation particulière et hors norme. Mélange de protection et tendresse réciproque, de confidences à peine ébauchées, de souffrances devinées et de petits bonheurs grappillés au fil de leurs excursions dans la ville. _

- Vous étiez amis.

L'affirmation le tira de ses pensées. Le ramenant de très loin.

- Amis ?

Il accepta d'examiner la question. Ce qui, s'avouait-il, surprendrait bien son seul véritable ami. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Tsukiyo à Wilson. Et ne lui en parlerait jamais. C'était quelque chose de trop... intime, de trop personnel. Bien trop révélateur. Pourtant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, il le confia à cette inconnue, dans un ici et maintenant qui le reliait par une chance extraordinaire à un avant et là-bas, enfoui au plus profond de lui-même.

- C'était une expérience unique. Très simple. Elle n'exigeait rien. Et donnait tout.

- Et vous de même. Sans peur d'être rejeté. Blessé. La confiance, l'indulgence. _Amae._

Ils se regardèrent vraiment. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé à Tsukiyo depuis des années. Mais elle était aussi nette dans son esprit que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Une bouffée de tendresse le submergea.


	7. Chapter 7

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui le fait sourire ainsi.

Le chuchotement de Wilson ne brisa pas le climat presque recueilli qui régnait dans le bureau de la Directrice. Pour des raisons diverses, les occupants des lieux étaient scotchés à l'écran qui retransmettait ce qui se passait dans la salle d'examen n°1. Le policier, très tendu, était angoissé de ne rien comprendre à la situation et déstabilisé par la tournure inattendue des événements. L'oncologue, lui, au-delà de son inquiétude pour son vieil ami, s'interrogeait sur l'insondable mystère qu'il était pour lui. Parfois, il croyait saisir en un instant de compréhension presque magique, qui était cet homme. Et la seconde d'après au détour d'une simple attitude, l'image se brouillait et l'énigme redevenait entière, plus compacte, plus sombre et plus indéchiffrable que jamais. Que pouvait bien signifier cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle ? Il se tourna vers Cuddy, curieux de voir sa réaction. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur le diagnosticien. Son expression absorbée, le léger froncement de ses sourcils révélaient une concentration intense. Mais c'était le frémissement presque imperceptible de sa bouche qui disait son émotion. Et ses doigts qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sporadiquement, étreignant le petit objet brillant dans la paume de sa main gauche.

L'atmosphère changea lorsque la jeune Japonaise prit la parole. Le docteur Tanaka traduisait, d'une voix précise et sèche, au débit légèrement saccadé. Son maintien exagérément rigide laissait suinter le malaise qu'il éprouvait. C'était bien différent de la gêne qu'il avait eu à écouter le récit intime du médecin. À son tour, il était pris dans les filets serrés de son éducation, de sa culture. L'obligation de traduire. La nécessité de ne pas trahir. De faire ce qui est honorable. De ne pas se couvrir de honte. Or, ce qu'il entendait là était particulièrement difficile à accepter...

Numéro Treize observait la Japonaise. Guettant un signe, un moment d'inattention qui lui permettrait peut-être d'agir de nouveau. Elle bougea, engourdie d'être restée dans la même position top longtemps. Alerté par le mouvement, House lui ordonna d'un regard impérieux de se tenir tranquille. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de maintenir un certain contrôle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une héroïne pour tout faire foirer. Il comprenait que la jeune femme soit à bout. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout gérer. Même s'il le regrettait. Numéro Treize était intelligente, elle apprenait vite et son histoire particulière lui donnait une ouverture d'esprit plutôt rare à son âge. Même si elle était frustrée de ne rien comprendre à la conversation, elle était capable d'en saisir l'importance et de comprendre qu'elle devait garder un profil bas. Il devait tenter à la fois de la réconforter - il tiqua mentalement à cette idée saugrenue - et de lui faire saisir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Keiko. Ma collègue devrait retourner auprès de votre ami.

Numéro Treize soupira. Discrètement. Pourquoi faisait-elle confiance à cet énergumène ? Mais il avait établi un lien avec cette femme. Cela leur donnait du temps. Du temps pour que leurs alliés, dehors, agissent.

- Mes parents étaient très sévères, très traditionalistes, comme vous l'avez deviné. Honnêtes, scrupuleux. Mon père travaillait dans une entreprise prospère. C'était un cadre moyen. Ma mère ne travaillait pas. S'occupant de moi. Et de mon frère....

La jeune femme s'interrompit si longtemps que House crut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il patienta, souhaitant ardemment que, là dehors, "ils" comprennent et prennent également patience. Rester concentré. Ne pas penser à Wilson. À Cuddy. À sa peur. Il imaginait très bien son corps crispé, ses yeux d'orage, sa voix hyper-contrôlée, le tremblement léger de sa belle bouche. Il serra les paupières. Brida sévèrement son esprit à la dérive. Et fut presque surpris quand Keiko reprit son récit.

- Il avait cinq ans de plus que moi. Il était... C'était un garçon très intelligent, brillant mais trop sensible. Il aspirait... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Il était affectueux mais lointain. Rêveur. Mystique. Et puis il a disparu. Comme ça. Un soir, il était au repas familial. Et le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là. J'avais quatorze ans. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu. Sauf mon père. Un an plus tard.... La police de Tokyo a téléphoné. Pour qu'il aille ... identifier le corps.


	8. Chapter 8

De nouveau, le silence. Pesant, étouffant. presque menaçant. Les doigts de Keiko tremblaient sur la crosse du pistolet.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Sa voix grave murmurait, réconfortante. Keiko Yasamura déglutit péniblement, osa regarder l'homme en face d'elle. Son air attentif mais neutre l'encouragea à continuer.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'attentat dans le métro de Tokyo en 1995 ?

- Vous voulez dire que votre frère était parmi les victimes ?

Il sut avant même qu'elle ne réponde que ce n'était pas ça. Mais pire encore...

- Je vous ai menti. Je suis aux États-Unis depuis cinq ans c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas fêté O - Hanami depuis 13 ans .

- C'était en mars n'est-ce pas ?

- Le 20, et le lendemain c'était Shunbun no Hi. La fête du printemps.

Le Japon tout entier avait été traumatisé par l'attentat au gaz sarin qui avait frappé la capitale nippone. Les images des blessés inconscients transportés par les hommes en combinaisons NBC. Des policiers, des militaires partout. Les gens qui erraient, hagards... Vision de fin du monde. Le choc. Cinquante ans après Hiroshima.

Des milliers de personnes intoxiquées, Plusieurs centaines hospitalisées pour défaillances respiratoires graves. Douze morts. Et cela la veille du solstice de printemps. Le symbole même du renouveau de la nature, de la vie. Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si les dirigeants d'Aum avait choisi ce jour-là.

La secte, d'inspiration bouddhiste avait été fondée par Matsumoto, qui proclamait une vision apocalyptique selon laquelle la guerre atomique et la fin du monde, Armageddon, étaient inévitables. Il affirmait que la secte sauverait l'humanité, attirant ainsi de jeunes gens angoissés devant la société contemporaine, ce qui lui a assuré un développement rapide. C'est ainsi que le frère de Keiko, jeune homme doué et fragile avait rejoint Aum. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'en réalité, les dirigeants complotaient pour renverser le gouvernement par un coup d'état, il était trop tard. L'attentat avait eu lieu. Alors il avait choisi la seule voie qui était honorable pour lui. Pour sa famille. Et pour le Japon.

- Il s'est suicidé.

- Vous comprenez ?

- Disons que je comprends ce qui était en jeu pour lui. Et aussi pour vous.

- Mais je ne me suis pas suicidée. J'ai fui la maison dès que cela a été possible. À 20 ans. Après cinq ans de silence, de honte. Une mort à petit feu. J'ai décidé de me libérer de ce carcan de codes, d'obligations. Vous connaissez notre culture mais je ne crois que vous puissiez vraiment saisir toutes les implications...

- C'est probable en effet. Le Giri. Difficile d'assimiler ce concept pour un étranger. Les codes et les obligations. Le devoir. Et plus d'_amae_ pour équilibrer le tout...

- House !

La Japonaise bondit sur ses pieds, le canon de l'arme pointé sur Numéro Treize. Mais la jeune femme était toujours au chevet du nippo-américain, sans aucune intention visible d'intervenir. Elle cherchait désespérément un pouls. Le diagnosticien la rejoignit, l'écarta doucement.

- Allez vous asseoir.

Keiko Yasamura s'approcha. Fascinée, elle suivit les gestes du médecin. Il se retourna. Elle comprit. La respiration coupée, elle fixa les traits détendus de l'homme allongé, là, sans vie. Son amant, son geôlier. Elle attendit avec curiosité. Qu'allait-elle ressentir ? De la tristesse, un sentiment de libération ? Ses yeux restèrent désespérément secs. Rien. Elle ne ressentait rien. Ni chagrin, ni colère, ni soulagement. Machinalement elle leva l'arme, la pointant vers le médecin. Ils se dévisagèrent. Longtemps. Ce n'était pas un affrontement. Simplement ils se regardaient, comme pour lire dans l'autre ce qui allait advenir. Elle baissa les paupières, rideau de soie sur un théâtre d'ombres. Les rouvrit. Le regarda franchement, sans gêne, sans barrière. Les iris brillants d'un éclat enfantin retrouvé.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

- Je sais.

- Vous allez m'aider.

Et il eût l'intuition que ce qui allait suivre serait difficile, peu commun. Unique. Pour elle. Et pour lui. Il se permit un soupir.

- C'est un marché ? Nos vies contre ma collaboration ?

- Non. Quoi que vous décidiez, je vous laisserai partir.

- Je veux que le Docteur Hailey sorte.

- C'est votre condition pour votre ... aide ?

- Non. Si je choisis de vous aider, ce sera sans conditions. Mais j'aimerais mieux qu'elle reste en dehors de ça.

- Le _giri_. Vous vous sentez responsable d'elle. Et vous ne voulez pas avoir d'obligation envers moi.

- Je ne suis pas Japonais. Mais vous ne voulez pas en avoir envers moi, non plus. Je me trompe ?

- Je vais ... partir. Je ne veux pas contracter de nouvelles dettes.

Il resta un temps sans bouger, sans rien dire. Puis se retourna.

- Numéro Treize, sortez. Et refermez la porte derrière vous.

- Mais...

- Dehors ! Oh, dites à votre petit ami qu'il examine votre joli crâne. Histoire de vérifier s'il n'est pas fêlé. Ne haussez pas le sourcil. Je croirais voir une descendante de Monsieur Spock. Votre sang est-il vert ? Quoi ? Vous croyez que Foreman s'intéresse à la Chorée de Huntington par bonté d'âme ? Ou que je n'avais pas remarqué sa danse du mâle ?

Le dos bien droit, le menton levé, le Docteur Remy Hadley, se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle s'arrêta. C'était House. Vieux con asocial. Salopard inhumain selon Foreman. Mais cette image ne collait pas à ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ni à ce qu'elle avait déjà observé auparavant. Oh, c'était de petites touches, toujours masquées par d'épaisses couches de sarcasmes. Mais c'était là. Et il lui avait sauvé la mise aujourd'hui. Il voulait qu'elle file de là le plus vite possible. Soit. Elle le ferait. Elle sortit sans se retourner.

- Je dirai au Docteur Cuddy que tout va bien... À tout à l'heure.


	9. Chapter 9

Les policiers la happèrent, la mettant hors d'un éventuel champ de tir. Tout ce qu'ils purent voir, avant que la porte ne se referme, ce fut la haute silhouette de l'otage restant, appuyé sur sa canne, masquant totalement la femme armée.

- Pourquoi avez-vous refermé la porte ?

Les yeux en amande de Numéro Treize s'élargirent. Elle resta muette, pas même embarrassée de son silence. Comme si c'était normal. Aussi indéchiffrable que le sphinx. Curtis soupira. Ces toubibs étaient tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres... Il fit signe à ses collègues de laisser tomber. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras d'un grand Noir baraqué, surgi comme par miracle de nulle part, vêtu d'un costume voyant visiblement hors de prix. Ce gars-là devait sérieusement manquer d'assurance. À la façon dont il entoura les épaules de Hadley, Curtis déduisit qu'il s'agissait probablement du Docteur Foreman. Il ordonna à un policier de les accompagner et regagna le bureau du Docteur Cuddy en pestant contre l'ensemble de la profession médicale.

La présence monolithique et sereine de Darren Parks était le seul élément qui était stable. Tranchant avec les émotions des autres occupants des lieux. Curtis pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la peur. Instinctivement Cuddy s'était rapprochée de Wilson. L'oncologue n'en menait pas large non plus. Épaule contre épaule, ils n'osaient pas parler, ni se regarder. Tanaka était plus immobile qu'une statue de sel.

- Je ne peux pas traduire. Maintenant, ils parlent trop bas. Le Dr House a juste protesté violemment une fois. Puis, plus rien. On dirait qu'il argumente.

- Pensez vous qu'il soit en danger ?

Darren Parks s'approcha de son collègue.

- Leur langage corporel n'indique rien de tel inspecteur. Elle n'est pas menaçante. Et regardez comme ils sont près l'un de l'autre. Il pourrait lui prendre son flingue... Enfin si...

- Si c'était vous. Ou même moi. Enfin, non peut-être pas moi. Si ça trouve c'est une adepte de Shaolin.

- Le temple de Shaolin est en Chine, inspecteur Curtis. Au Japon, c'est le Karaté qui... Oh mon Dieu !

Le Japonais vacilla, se cramponna au dossier d'une chaise. Il était tétanisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sur l'écran vidéo se déroulait une scène totalement incongrue, pour ne pas dire ubuesque. House avait posé sa canne. Il avait aidé la jeune Asiatique a mettre le corps de son amant à terre. Et maintenant...

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sous la menace - plutôt symbolique du pistolet, House liait très soigneusement les jambes de la jeune femme avec les sangles qui servaient habituellement à maintenir les patients agités ou drogués. Il procédait méticuleusement et avec une certaine douceur qui estomaquait les observateurs...


	10. Chapter 10

- Non !

Tout en lui se rebellait. Il ouvrit la bouche. Renonça pourtant. Lui parler, tenter de lui faire entendre raison serait vain. La Raison n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était un autre monde. Tissé de vieilles croyances, d'antiques traditions. Peuplées de _kamis, _ ces divinités célestes ou terrestres propres au Shintoïsme. Forces de la Nature, éléments primaires, esprits des ancêtres. Et voilà qu'à son tour, le Bushido faisait irruption dans l'aventure. Dans un hôpital ultramoderne des États-Unis. La Voie du samouraï.... Peut-être que si la Raison ne convenait pas... Il se rapprocha un peu. Ils parlèrent librement, sur un ton chuchoté, confidentiel, presque comme des amoureux. Dans une bulle hors du temps, de l'espace. À l'abri de tout. Sauf peut-être d'eux-mêmes.

- Ça me désole de vous le dire, Yasamura-san, mais vous êtes une fille, une femme. Vous ne pouvez pas être un Samouraï. Ce serait contre nature, ou plutôt contre culture, si j'ose dire ! Le _seppuku _ est totalement un truc machiste. Réservé aux hommes.

Elle sourit, presque amusée. S'inclina dans une courbette qui se moquait à la fois de lui et d'elle-même.

- J'aurais voulu vous connaître mieux, House-san. Pour le plaisir de manipuler les concepts religieux, culturels et guerriers de mon pays. Je suis convaincue de vous auriez décortiqué l'âme nipponne, avec talent. Jusqu'à l'absurde. Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- J'ai un argument imparable à opposer au vôtre. _Jigai._ Je vois que vous connaissez. Vous savez, vous m'étonnez. Vraiment. La plupart des Occidentaux ne connaissent même pas le terme de _seppuku. _Ils pensent que ce qu'ils appellent se faire _hara-kiri _est une sorte d'acte honteux, une manière fuir la défaite, à l'échec...

Elle parlait vivement, presque enthousiaste. House avait un aperçu de sa vraie personnalité. De son intelligence, de sa sensibilité. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Bon sang, quel foutu gâchis ! Il envoya mentalement Dieu, tous les Dieux et tous les _kamis_ - huit millions si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut - au diable !

- Le _jigai._ Le suicide rituel des femmes de samouraï. Ne me dites pas que vous ....

Geste inattendu, elle étouffa le mot dans la bouche du médecin d'une main ferme.

- Ray ne méritait pas d'être honoré de ce titre, vous avez raison. Mais quoi qu'il m'ait imposé, je suis devenue sa complice. Vous avez quelque chose dans votre culture : le libre-arbitre. Je n'ai pas usé du mien.

Sa main retomba, elle pencha la tête, ses épaules minces comme soudain courbées sous le poids écrasantde la culpabilité.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Vous seriez morte de faim, de froid, de mauvais traitements.

- Ce matin, je n'avais ni froid, ni faim.

- Vous avez juste un petit peu assommé Numéro Treize. Elle a la tête dure...

- Le gardien de la banque. Il est mort. Je suis responsable.

- Vous avez tiré ?

- Je n'ai pas empêché Ray de tirer. Non, ne dites rien. Jusque-là vous avez semblé me ... comprendre. Me respecter. Même si je ne le mérite pas. Je vous en prie. C'est tout ce qui me reste.

C'était insupportable. Il examinait toutes les options possibles. Et ne trouvait rien de susceptible de la convaincre.

- Ne me suppliez pas. Donnez-moi cinq minutes.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Dehors, ils s'impatientent.

- Vous savez, vous avez du bol de ne pas être ma patiente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'autorise pas mes patients à mourir. Jamais.

- Et ils vous obéissent ?

- De gré ou de force. Ils perdent toujours.

- Et vous jamais ?

- Parfois la mort gagne.

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une offense personnelle. Elle adressa un remerciement silencieux aux mânes de ses ancêtres. Ils avaient certainement œuvré pour qu'elle tombe sur cet homme-là aujourd'hui. Mieux valait tard que jamais, pensa-t-elle férocement.

- Le suicide rituel n'est pas un renoncement. C'est une transcendance. Une purification. Une manière de laver son honneur.

- Ce ne sont pas les raisons traditionnelles invoquées pour le _jigai._ La loyauté envers un époux. Une échappatoire au déshonneur en cas de victoire ennemie. Et vous n'êtes pas la servante loyale d'une noble dame en détresse.

- Vous me déniez le droit de m'affranchir des contraintes qui m'ont conduite là où je suis ?

- Si ça c'est pas tordu comme raisonnement ! C'est vous qui voulez suivre la voie du Bushido. Et vous suicider. Selon la coutume. Y'a mieux comme libération !

- Au fond, vous êtes gentil.

- Mince ! Heureusement que personne n'entend ça ! Ma réputation serait ruinée. Pourquoi cette insulte ?

- Vous n'avez pas évoqué les femmes de samouraï qui se donnent la mort à cause du comportement immoral de leur époux.

- Ce n'était pas votre mari.

- Arigato.

Il inclina la tête. Juste assez. Ne dit pas que ce n'était rien. Ne remercia pas à son tour. Pour ne pas lui créer d'obligation. Elle reconnut l'intention. Qui d'une certaine façon la rendait redevable. Codes et obligations. Le _giri. _Jusqu'au moindre détail de la vie quotidienne. Presque incompréhensible. Et inextricable. Puis, elle vit son expression. Cuddy et Wilson aurait reconnu l'espièglerie dans les yeux pétillants et le sourire en coin.

- Le temps presse maintenant, House-san. Avez-vous pris votre décision ?

- Vous faites ce qui vous semble juste. Vous vous êtes affranchie. Vous avez pris une décision personnelle, individuelle. Et en vous libérant vous vous retrouvez de nouveau dans le cercle. En plein accord avec les valeurs de votre culture.

- Je me fondrai dans l'univers. Juste un minuscule élément du Grand Tout.

- Très bien. Que puis-je faire ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous couper la tête après que vous vous soyez ouvert le ventre !

- Le_ jigai_ ne se passe pas ainsi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant. Je n'ai hélas pas de _kaiken. _

_- _Je n'ai rien d'aussi exotique qu'un sabre de cérémonie, même de dame !

- Un de vos scalpels fera l'affaire. Et ... je dois vous le demander. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter.

- Je vous attacherai les jambes. Je vous donnerai le scalpel. Puis je sortirai.

Ils se regardèrent. Elle s'inclina profondément, mettant dans ce geste des siècles de sens. Puis, délibérément, elle tendit la main. Sa poigne était de celles, fermes et franches qui scellaient un accord. À l'occidentale.

Ils déplacèrent le corps, le posèrent à terre en douceur. Elle s'assit sur la table de diagnostic, cala son dos sur le dossier incliné, pendant qu'il fouillait dans les tiroirs.


	11. Chapter 11

Il resta devant la porte, résistant passivement aux policiers, pour lui offrir quelques secondes de plus. Sans doute pas nécessaires, mais elle méritait qu'il ne prenne aucun risque. Épuisé, il se laissa tirer par un flic de taille moyenne, tout en nerfs. Il faillit trébucher. Et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction immédiate que cela provoqua.

- Hé, doucement !

- Pas de panique, _maman_. Tout va bien.

Mais Cuddy avait du mal à le croire. Il avait une mine affreuse, le teint blême et les traits tirés, les yeux vides. Alors qu'il s'avançait, tirant péniblement la jambe, son air fermé dissuadait toute approche compatissante. Il se dégagea de la poigne qui pesait sur son bras.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Curtis, Docteur. Vous allez me dire ce que...

- Inspecteur, si vous permettez...

House jeta un oeil torve vers le grand gaillard qui venait de parler. Manquait plus que ça : une espèce de Super Soldat, tout en noir, bardé d'équipements plus ou moins dangereux. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui apaisa la tension ambiante.

- Je pense que le Docteur House a besoin de quelques minutes. Venez, Docteur.

Intelligemment, il ne le toucha pas, se contenta de lui ouvrir le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy. Ils tombèrent sur Tanaka qui en sortait, visiblement encore sous le choc. Le Japonais lança quelques phrases débitées à toute allure à l'intention du diagnosticien. Celui-ci, surpris, croisa son regard noir, brûlant et hanté. Et curieusement reconnaissant. Un bref hochement de tête de part et d'autre scella le pacte, annulant dette et obligation réciproques. Parks invita le dermatologue à se retirer et House à s'asseoir. Quand celui-ci se fut affalé dans le confortable fauteuil de Cuddy, il lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui indiqua le moniteur.

House tendit le cou, examina la scène, comme pour mémoriser de chaque détail. Il ébaucha un geste comme pour toucher la surface lisse et glacée. Se retint au dernier moment. Sur l'écran, le corps sans vie de Keiko Yasamura, gisait sur la table d'examen. Son sang s'écoulait encore lentement de sa gorge tranchée, formant une mare écarlate sur le blanc éclatant du carrelage. Vision à la fois macabre et poétique.

Il ne se détourna que lorsque les enquêteurs envahirent les lieux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. les mots franchirent difficilement ses lèvres.

- Quelles dispositions seront prises ? Une fois l'expertise médicale terminée ?

- Cela dépend. Si elle a de la famille, si elle a laissé un testament....

- Serez-vous sur l'enquête ?

- Je ne suis pas chargé des investigations.

- Ouais. Je m'en doute. Vous êtes le cow-boy de service. Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez placé la caméra.

La question qu'il n'avait pas posée était peut-être inscrite sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Darren Parks le scruta longuement. Puis d'un geste résolu, il retira la carte-mémoire du lecteur enregistreur relié à la caméra et à l'écran de contrôle. La gardant un instant dans sa paume ouverte. Matériel japonais. Il la tendit sans un mot à House. Les sourcils de celui-ci s'élevèrent très haut. Il eut droit à un regard entendu et à un petit sourire. Sur le pas de la porte, Parks se retourna un instant, avant de sortir.

- Je ferai en sorte que vous sachiez pour les funérailles.

Aujourd'hui était décidément le jour des gens peu ordinaires.


	12. Chapter 12

Enfin, c'était terminé. L'inspecteur Curtis l'avait cuisiné, "débriefé" selon le terme en vigueur. Comme il était entré dans le bureau de Cuddy alors que Parks en sortait, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de la disparition de la carte-mémoire. Et n'avait aucune envie de créer un incident diplomatique avec le Japon. Car il considérait le Docteur Tanaka comme responsable. C'est ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à House. Pas une seconde, Il n'avait soupçonné Darren Parks. La naïveté avait cours, même dans la police. Ainsi que la compassion et le sens de l'honneur chez les super-héros en noir.

_- C'est pour le moins concis comme récit, Docteur House !_

_- Je suis un scientifique. J'ai l'habitude de consigner des faits. De faire des synthèses. Si vous avez des questions...._

_- Pas de questions. Les deux agresseurs sont tous les deux morts. Votre collègue et vous même n'êtes pas blessés, l'enquête sera close quand j'aurai rendu mon rapport. Après tout, qu'elle se soit suicidée avec votre scalpel ou son flingue, qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

House n'avait même pas tenté de lui expliquer la diffé avait saisi. Parks aussi. Lui qui se moquait de l'opinion des autres, était satisfait que quelqu'un, quelque part, comprenne pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Parce qu'il n'était pas très sûr de le savoir lui-même. Aurait-il pu la convaincre de renoncer ? De se rendre ? Quel avenir aurait-elle eu ? Et à quoi bon s'interroger sur ce qui ne serait pas ?

Il bougea un peu cherchant une meilleure position. Il cala le haut de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête, allongea les jambes sur le repose-pieds. Reposa ses mains croisées sur son ventre. Ferma les yeux, éreinté.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils étaient partis. La salle d'examen numéro un avait été nettoyée. Son bureau avait retrouvé son aspect ordinaire. Elle avait réussi à mettre Wilson dehors, en douceur, le persuadant qu'il avait besoin de repos après toutes ces émotions. Pas dupe, il avait cédé.

- Vous devriez suivre votre propre ordonnance, _Docteur _Cuddy.

- Je classe quelques dossiers et je rentre. Promis, _Docteur _ Wilson.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans l'avoir vu. Bien sûr, il n'était pas blessé. Elle l'avait examiné méticuleusement quand il était sorti de la salle. Mais justement, il avait l'air si ... sombre, malgré son trait d'humour. Si fatigué. Ses jointures blanchies par la force avec laquelle il serrait sa canne, sa jambe agitée de tressaillements sévèrement contrôlés, lui en avaient révélé plus que nécessaire. Et, admit-elle volontiers, elle avait un besoin primitif de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle voulait juste respirer le même air que lui. Voir ses yeux moqueurs, entendre sa voix grave même si c'était pour subir un sarcasme de plus. Et le toucher.

Il dormait. Sa respiration paisible soulevait son thorax, attirant l'attention sur ses belles mains, sagement croisées sur son abdomen. Elle se rassasiait de ses traits paisibles, de sa bouche libérée de toute crispation, si tentante au milieu de la sempiternelle barbe de deux jours. Même la profonde petite ride horizontale à la racine de son nez s'était estompée. Elle sourit, attendrie du désordre de sa tenue, de ses cheveux en bataille, encore humides de la douche. Irrésistiblement attirée, elle s'appuya au chambranle, retira ses chaussures, et s'approcha doucement, pour le contempler de plus près. Elle s'assit avec précautions au bord de son siège. Elle respira avec délices le mélange de savon, de la très discrète eau de toilette, et de cette odeur qui n'était qu'à lui, perceptible seulement de très près. Les yeux grands ouverts, profitant sans vergogne de son sommeil, elle le détaillait, profitait tout son saoul de sa présence. Le jeans soulignait ses longues jambes, nonchalamment croisées. Il avait quitté sa veste, roulé les manches de sa chemise, découvrant ses avant-bras musclés. Le tissu léger dessinait les épaules solides, le torse plus large que ne le laissait deviner sa silhouette dégingandée. Le col ouvert découvrait un peu de peau, lui donnant un air vulnérable. Dangereusement accessible.

Était-ce la sensation, agréable, d'un regard sur lui, la densité de l'air légèrement différente, ou la chaleur à peine perceptible d'un autre corps près du sien ? Il émergea doucement. Sans bouger, il ouvrit les yeux. Se sentit immédiatement bien. Elle leva la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le temps se figea. Plus tard elle se dirait qu'elle n'était pas prête et que, si elle avait su qu'il était réveillé... Lui, se persuaderait que son esprit n'était pas totalement opérationnel, encore embrumé... Mais la vérité était qu'ils avaient oublié où ils étaient. Ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Bleu d'azur électrique, bleu d'eau claire.


	13. Chapter 13

_D'abord, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. C'est comme la Vicodine, l'accoutumance est inéluctable et terriblement agréable ! Ensuite, désolée pour les péripéties du chapitre 12 que j'ai voulu corriger grâce à A. qui m'a signalé un coquille. Hélas, malgré moult essais, je n'ai pas réussi. À la place de "_**House n'avait même pas tenté de lui expliquer la diffé avait saisi. Parks aussi.**", il fallait lire : "**House n'avait même pas tenté de lui expliquer la différence. Tanaka avait saisi. Parks aussi.**"

_Et maintenant le dernier chapitre, avant un épipilogue assez long._

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Son regard ne le lâchait pas. Comme s'il allait disparaître si elle se permettait un instant d'inattention.

- Ouais.

- Je.. Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous fourriez dans des situations impossibles ?

- C'est pas de ma faute, _maman_ !

Elle sourit, les yeux embués. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à son poignet. Elle voulait juste... sentir son pouls. Non, elle avait un irrépressible besoin de savoir que le sang courait dans ses veines, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

- J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Fallait pas. Je suis un super-héros. Parks m'a piqué ma tenue de combat et mes gadgets.

Elle devrait pourtant être habituée à cette manie de tout garder à distance. Toujours. Elle se raidit un peu pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle soupira presque imperceptiblement. Mais sans doute pas assez discrètement. D'un mouvement hésitant, presque maladroit, il saisit sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il inclina la tête et posa son front contre le sien... C'était un geste rare, inattendu. Intime. Tellement ouvert.

Elle hésita, craignant par dessus tout qu'il se braque. Il tressaillit quand les doigts fins remontèrent le long de son bras, effleurèrent son biceps puis son épaule, à travers le fin coton de la chemise, et vinrent enfin caresser sa nuque. C'était le moment décisif. Se raidir, et la repousser, le plus gentiment possible. Ou...

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme, enfouit le nez dans son cou.

- Il faut voir le côté positif des choses, Cuddy,

Intriguée, elle releva la tête, croisa son regard malicieux.

- Les bénéfices secondaires. Pour moi... je veux dire.

Et devant son air perdu, il ajouta, se caricaturant lui-même en lorgnant sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai une vue imprenable sur votre décolleté... Et, si vous n'avez pas noté, vous êtes blottie contre moi. C'est loin d'être désagréable. Toutes ces courbes voluptueuses incrustées contre mon corps d'athlète !

Les mots étaient moqueurs mais la voix tendre. Elle fit mine de le frapper. Il attrapa sa main à mi-course, la retourna, embrassa tendrement sa paume.

- Ça compense largement une arme braquée sur ma tête. Ce n'est même pas moi qui ait reçu les coups ! Et mon sang n'est pas répandu sur le carrelage...

Elle arrêta les paroles amères d'une main douce. L'entraîna avec elle quand elle se leva. Sans ses talons aiguille, elle dût se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour garder les mains sur ses épaules. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, enlacés dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse. Puis, comme doués d'une vie propre, les mains de House parcoururent le dos de Cuddy, se glissèrent sous le petit pull de laine, dessinèrent avec précision chaque vertèbre, tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle tremblait sous les doigts chauds et habiles, s'accrochait à sa nuque, explorait son cou, se coulait sous le col de sa chemise. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se quittaient. Se reprenaient, attisant leur désir.

Alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait, que leurs langues se mêlaient passionnément, un grognement sourd la fit s'écarter d'un battement de cœur, abandonnant sa bouche malgré ses protestations vigoureuses. Elle enfonça un doigt énergique dans l'estomac contestataire. Croisa un regard penaud. Il articula difficilement, haletant.

- Hé. je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Je meurs de faim.

- Vous êtes irrécupérable.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix basse, rauque de désir. Il plongea dans les yeux brillants. Et si profonds qu'il pourrait en perdre la mémoire. Sa faim de nourriture envolée.

- Je crois que mon estomac n'est pas prioritaire, finalement.

Mais elle repoussa gentiment les mains avides qui cherchaient sa peau, esquiva la bouche gourmande.

- Je ne voudrais que vous ... hum... tombiez d'inanition au moment le plus critique.

- Hé, je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Non mais qu'est-ce que....

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire, gardant sagement son corps à bonne distance. Puis, le laissant les bras ballants, elle attrapa son manteau, le lui lança. Et le planta là, pour enfiler vivement ses chaussures, souriant de son air ahuri. Complètement, définitivement craquant. La respiration rapide, le cœur cognant dans ses oreilles, elle brûlait de retrouver son contact. Elle bénissait cette réaction physiologique qui lui rendait un peu de maîtrise. Elle ne voulait pas d'un dérapage sans lendemain, dans un trop plein d'émotions. L'enjeu était trop important.

- Vous êtes épuisé. Et même si vous refusez de l'avouer, psychologiquement, la journée a été plus que rude. Rentrez chez vous.

Elle avait raison. Comme souvent. Il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était amusé qu'elle se sente en position de... d'abuser de lui ? Et touché de son attention. Mais elle avait tort aussi. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Pas après avoir goûté à cette proximité avec elle. Enfin. Et certainement pas alors qu'il était encore si plein de son odeur, de sa chaleur. De désir. Désir et non de désespoir ou de tristesse.

Mais il n'était évidemment pas question de formuler quoi que ce soit à haute-voix... Il enfila son manteau, arrima son sac sur son épaule, saisit sa canne. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer, s'assurant qu'elle soit obligée de le frôler en franchissant la porte.

- Des sushis, ça vous dit ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. Fin d'histoire, fin d'année. Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure "housienne" peut-être un peu étrange... J'ai aimé l'imaginer, l'écrire, la ré-écrire, la triturer et par-dessus tout la partager avec vous... Maintenant il va me falloir l'abandonner, la laisser pour pouvoir passer à une autre .... À bientôt donc, l'an prochain...**

_**Fin avril 2009**_

House secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires et saugrenues qui envahissaient son crâne. Il allongea sa jambe douloureuse sur le banc. Piocha le flacon de Vicodine dans la poche de sa veste. Avala deux pilules. Soupira. Que foutait-il là ?

Selon Parks, Keiko n'avait laissé ni proches, ni dernières volontés. Comme House laissait s'éterniser le silence à l'autre bout du fil, il avait ajouté de sa voix de baryton :

- _Je suis convaincu que vous saurez quoi faire._

_- Qui vous dit que je veux m'en occuper ?_

_- Vous le ferez. _

Au moment de raccrocher, l'homme du SWAT l'avait retenu.

_- Dr House ?_

_- Mmmm ?_

_- Si vous en parliez avec le Docteur Tanaka ?_

House s'était hérissé rien qu'à l'idée de partager une telle expérience. Même avec Tanaka, qui, supposait-il, était capable de comprendre et avait entendu une grande partie de ses échanges avec Keiko... Il avait longtemps hésité. Finalement, c'était Tanaka qui était venu le voir. Si raide qu'il avait craint qu'il se casse en deux quand il s'était incliné devant lui. Manifestement, la démarche l'embarrassait. Mais, étonnamment, le Japonais était allé droit au but.

- Avez-vous pris des dispositions pour les rites funéraires de ma compatriote ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Rien ne vous y oblige, en effet.

- Que venez-vous faire ici, Tanaka ?

- Vous proposer mon assistance, Docteur House.

- Et si je l'accepte, j'aurai une dette en vers vous ?

- L'aide offerte n'induit aucune forme d'obligation. Je suis sûr que vous le savez. Je me sens moi-même un devoir envers cette jeune femme. Et également envers vous.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez accompagné Keiko Yasamura, aussi bien et même probablement mieux que ne l'aurait fait la plupart des Japonais. _Arigato_.

Ils avaient continué en Japonais, la plupart des concepts intraduisibles en anglais d'une manière satisfaisante.

- _Dô itashimashite_. J'ai fait ce qui lui semblait juste.

- Ça ne l'est pas pour vous ?

- Je ne suis pas très versé dans le religieux, ni dans le spirituel. Encore moins dans la Voie du Samouraï, surtout arrangé à la sauce de Keiko.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucune moquerie dans le ton de sa voix. Ils avaient ensuite longtemps discuté de ce qui serait le mieux. House n'était pas très chaud pour une cérémonie bouddhiste. Elle n'en aurait pas peut-être voulu. Sa dernière vie avait été trop moche et elle n'aurait pas souhaité se réincarner dans un animal répugnant, histoire de payer ses dettes. Mauvais karma. Elle n'avait rien demandé pour l'après _jigai. _Tout ce qu'elle avait dit c'était "Je me fondrai dans l'univers. Juste un minuscule élément du Grand Tout." C'était là une approche plus shintoïste que bouddhiste.

- Un rite shintoïste conviendrait mieux. Je sais que c'est rarissime mais...

- Il n'y a pratiquement que la famille royale qui est enterrée ainsi, House-san.

Tanaka, finement, n'avait pas tenté de convaincre le diagnosticien avec des assertions religieuses. Il avait usé d'arguments rationnels. Ou plutôt culturellement raisonnables. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des Japonais choisissent une cérémonie bouddhiste pour leur funérailles. Quatre-vingt-neuf pour cent sont incinérés. Ils avaient évoqué les confidences de la jeune femme, House complétant, non sans réticence, la partie chuchotée qui avait échappée au dermatologue nippon. Son besoin de se libérer des traditions et des servitudes de son éducation. Sa volonté de vivre selon ses choix personnels. Ses échecs. Et au bout du compte, son désir de fermer le cercle en revenant aux sources. Sublimation et purification. Tanaka avait affronté le regard tourmenté.

- Vous n'avez rien a vous reprocher.

- Je sais.

Le ton sec et l'éclat soudain glacé des prunelles bleues auraient découragé tous ceux qui côtoyaient House au quotidien. Mais Tanaka avait vaillamment continué. Développant pour l'homme silencieux en face de lui, toutes les implications, tout le sens profond du geste fou de Keiko Yasamura. Et en quoi ce qu'il avait accompli, lui, en l'assistant, était "bien". Même s'il était loin d'abdiquer et de laisser la Raison au profit de l'Au-delà, House avait été rasséréné par la conversation. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait certainement jamais. Et ils avaient sereinement organisé les choses.

La cérémonie bouddhiste lui avait rappelé le Japon. L'odeur de l'encens, le son profond du gong, le _sûtra_ psalmodié, la lueur des bougies qui projetait des ombres sur le bouddha de bronze ventru, le crâne rasé et la robe safran du moine qui officiait. Si son esprit cartésien était imperméable à la doctrine, ses sens aiguisés captaient l'atmosphère qui touchait malgré lui sa sensibilité. Son âme, aurait dit Wilson.

La crémation lui donnait encore des frissons, presque six mois plus tard. Et pourtant c'était à la fois pragmatique et hautement symbolique. Après la fin de la lecture du _sûtra_ par le moine, le corps avait été incinéré. Selon la coutume, Tanaka et House avaient, à l'aide de longues baguettes, transféré les os blanchis dans une urne, en commençant par les os des pieds et en terminant par l'os hyoïde, de manière à ce que la défunte n'ait pas "la tête en bas" dans l'urne. Entorse à la tradition, les cendres avait été recueilli dans une deuxième urne.

En ce moment même, Tanaka, à des milliers de kilomètres du parc jouxtant le Princeton Plainsboro, déposait avec tout le cérémonial requis, et toute la "zen attitude" voulue, les os de Keiko, au temple de Yasaka, un des très rares sanctuaires shintoïstes de Kyoto. House avait saisi toute la délicatesse du Japonais quand, effectuant des recherches sur Internet, il avait découvert que ce lieu de culte était tout proche du parc Maruyama, et particulièrement beau en mars et en avril, lors de la floraison des cerisiers.

Et lui, Gregory House, Medicinæ Doctor, Docteur en médecine, athée déclaré, et au minimum honnête agnostique, était assis là, sur son banc habituel. Méditatif. Dubitatif.

Il contempla un long moment la boîte en métal toute simple, qu'il avait posée sur la table. Les cendres de Keiko Yasamura. Tout ce qu'il restait de matériel d'une jeune femme au drôle de parcours. Dont le destin - le karma ? - avait croisé le sien. Ou était-ce le hasard ? Chassant les questions métaphysiques, les hypothèses ésotériques et les réponses théologiques qui lui faisait bouillir le cerveau, il se décida à agir. Abandonnant le banc, l'urne calée sous son bras gauche, il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait choisi, sa canne frappant vivement le sol.

Cette fin de journée était douce. Le printemps était tardif dans le New Jersey, cette année encore. Mais les cerisiers étaient enfin en fleurs. C'était un petit coin reculé du parc où les _joggers_ ne s'aventuraient guère, à l'écart des belles allées sableuses, idéales pour courir. Inopinément, les sensations lui revinrent un instant. Les longues foulées régulières et élastiques, la sueur qui coulait le long de son dos, trempant son tee-shirt, les battements rapides mais réguliers de son pouls sous ses doigts. Le bien-être unique procuré par les endorphines de l'effort. Agacé de ces réminiscences importunes, il avança encore un peu. Les regrets étaient stériles. Inutiles. Et le moment inapproprié.

Le frêle cerisier était toujours là. Il avait vaillamment résisté au climat parfois rigoureux de Princeton et était en pleine floraison. Désormais le moindre coup de vent emporterait ses fleurs blanches et légères, dégageant un parfum frais et subtil. House ouvrit l'urne, contempla les cendres grises. Et maintenant ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. il se sentait gauche, ridicule. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux. Dans le ciel encore clair, il distingua la lune toute ronde et pâle, à travers les feuilles tendres des arbres. Il grogna, proprement exaspéré. Il ne croyait pas aux fichus signes. Il ne croyait pas au destin. Mais le visage tantôt rieur, tantôt grave de Tsukiyo flottait devant ses yeux. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il avança encore peu vers le cerisier, secouant doucement et régulièrement le vase funéraire. Les cendres se répandaient, voletaient un peu avant de retomber lentement au gré des légères différences de température dans les couches d'air, sous l'œil définitivement - désespérément ? - scientifique du diagnosticien.

Il resta là, pensif, la tête pleine d'un kaléidoscope d'images qui se heurtaient, mêlant passé lointain, et proches souvenirs. Okinawa, les yeux lumineux de Tsukiyo, le regard triste et sans fond de Keiko. Le sourire de la petite fille qui avait adoucit son séjour nippon. La gorge ouverte, tel un rictus grotesque et sinistre de la jeune criminelle. Mais aussi ses traits lissés et comme apaisés dans la mort. Et les nattes de Moonlight qui dansaient quand elle courait, serrant fort sa main. Il la revoyait, frappant deux fois dans ses mains pour appeler les _kamis_ de ses ancêtres pendant O-Hanami. Et c'était comme si, surgie du passé, elle accomplissait le rite pour Keiko. Un déconcertant sentiment de paix le pénétra petit à petit.

La nuit était tombée. La fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Une manière physique de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Dans le présent. Le moment était venu de partir car il distinguait à peine le chemin, éloigné des lampadaires des allées principales. Un opportun rayon de lune frappa le sol juste à temps pour lui permettre d'éviter une racine qui l'aurait fait chuter. Mais cette fois, il ne s'emporta pas. Était-ce un signe ? Peu importait au fond.

Il sourit tout seul dans le noir. S'il avait été homme à se fier uniquement à ses sens, il aurait juré sentir sur sa main la légère pression de doigts minces et tièdes. Mais bien sûr, il était un scientifique, pas superstitieux pour deux sous. Il leva les yeux vers le satellite naturel de la Terre à plus de 380 000 km de distance. Diamètre 3 474 km. Il cligna des yeux. Il était grand temps de rentrer. N'aurait-on pas dit que ce nuage là, avait pris la forme d'une gracile silhouette de petite fille ?

_Sous un voile de lune. Ombre de fleur. Ombre de femme ! _

Très naturellement une autre image se forma dans son esprit, se superposant sans l'abîmer à celle de la fillette. Une femme. Passant de l'ombre à la lumière. Donnant tout, exigeant... si peu. Un parfum subtil, évanescent comme celui des fleurs de cerisier. Aussi discret mais plus ... réel, plus charnel. Persistant.

Alors qu'il roulait vers son appartement, dans un quartier tranquille et résidentiel de Princeton, Lisa Cuddy, jean noir et chemise blanche, nouait ses cheveux bouclés en une simple queue de cheval. Avant de chausser ses ballerines, elle ne put résister et écouta, pour la dixième fois au moins, le message sur son répondeur. Et frissonna une fois plus, à la voix chaude et pleine de promesses.

_- Un version jazz de la sonate au clair de lune, ça vous tente ?_


End file.
